Picture Perfect
by freakingcrups
Summary: Their daughter's first picture with daddy. Draco/Harry. MPREG. SLASH.


**Title:** Picture Perfect  
><strong>Author:<strong> **freakingcrups**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> The awesome saintgilbert (Livejournal)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairings:** Draco/Harry  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mpreg and lots of fluff.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 903 words  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from this story.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Their daughter's first picture with daddy.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for prompt #14 (Baby's first) at harrydracompreg (Livejournal)

Picture Perfect

Draco hurriedly walked in front of Harry. He opened the door, guiding the luggage he was hovering in front of him in the house first and dropped it to the side, out of Harry's way. He turned, his stormy grey eyes narrowing in on his husband, watching him carefully.

"Do you want any help?" He asked restlessly.

Harry chuckled. "Draco, stop it or I'll take a picture of this. You don't want Pansy to see you like this, do you?"

Draco snorted, but he wasn't really paying attention to Harry's words. Instead, his eyes watched the baby in Harry's arms lovingly. His whole face lit up with emotions and it was enough to make Harry want to hold him and never let go. No one would have thought that in a matter of two years of dating, Draco and Harry would be married and with their first child, a little girl by the name of Ariella Lily-Narcissa.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Draco tried again, clearing his throat and closing the door behind Harry. He walked in front of him, removing anything that he found was 'in his way' with a flick of his wand. Most of the furniture he removed stood to the side of Harry and was in no way in his walking path to begin with.

"Stop, Draco!" Harry admonished gently. He chuckled again, and continued with a soft voice, "Come here, git, hold your daughter."

Draco stared at him for a moment, before taking hesitant steps towards his husband and daughter. He had held her at the hospital, but even while sitting down, he looked fearful of dropping her. He asked the Mediwizard so many questions like was he holding her the right way and other questions regard her sleeping, eating and crying habits. Harry resisted the urge to tell him that Draco was the one who read all the baby books and he should already know all of this. He was just being paranoid. The truth was, even if he wouldn't admit it, Draco was nervous over being a new dad.

"Maybe I should sit down?" Draco suggested, but Harry shook his head quickly.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry teased.

Draco exhaled nosily and shook his head. He smirked. "You wish."

"Good." Harry grinned widely and placed the sleeping newborn in her father's arms.

Draco tensed, but didn't say anything. He pulled her closer to his body and smiled down at the little baby, who seemed to stay sleeping very contently in his comfortable arms. Harry didn't blame her. He had slept in those arms many times before and he had never felt so much love and protection anywhere else. He knew, from the moment he found out that he was pregnant, that Draco was going to be a good father. He had doted upon a pregnant Harry, buying him whatever he wanted and needed. He had been the one to claim that they needed to go out and buy the baby his or her crib and toys. At the time, Harry had only been three months pregnant. Ariella was going to be a very spoilt little girl.

"Let's have another one."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" It was the last thing he had expected to hear from his husband.

"Let's have another one," Draco repeated, not even glancing away from Ari to say it.

When the realization of what Draco said had hit him, Harry laughed. "Don't you think we should at least wait for a couple of months first? We haven't even had a night on our own with Ari."

Draco finally raised his eyes to stare at Harry. He was smirking impishly. It made Harry shuffle a little. When he saw that smirk, it usually meant Draco was about to get something he wanted.

"You know you want another one already."

He did. Harry wouldn't deny it. However, he had a feeling that after a couple of months of sleepless nights with Ari, they would both soon change their mind.

"Draco," Harry warned with a low voice.

Draco snickered loudly. His gaze rested back on his little girl and he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. The sight made Harry smile at both of them lovingly. He couldn't believe that he had finally got what he wanted his whole life, a family of his own. A thought occurred to Harry and with a wicked grin of his own, he pulled out his wand. He waved it and muttered, "accio camera," quietly enough that Draco wouldn't hear him.

The camera came whizzing at him, but Draco was too enraptured in counting Ariella's fingers and toes to pay attention to it. So, when the button clicked and the light flashed, he looked up in surprise. "Did you just take a photo, Potter?"

"I did because I couldn't resist. It was picture perfect," Harry confirmed, his mischievous smile still dancing on his lips. "And can you just imagine what all your friends will say about their big, bad Draco when they realize his daughter already has him wrapped around her little finger?"

Draco took a step forward, which was met by a step back from Harry. He paused, eyeing his husband before he glanced at the sleeping baby. "Once I put Ari down to sleep, Harry, you better run as fast as you can."

The smile slowly fell off Harry's face. He swallowed audibly.

Oh bollocks.


End file.
